The Final Showdown of Dr Zin
by JQ for life
Summary: Sequel to Rachel: The Memory Remains, this opening part is a back story to when Rachel Quest (Wife of Benton Quest) died and some flashbacks after, leading to a more sinister outcome. It eventually comes down to a deadly showdown out at sea.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is the full story and sequel to Rachel The Memory remains, we looked at how Jonny and his Father were struggling to cope with the loss of Rachel, it also showed Rachel appearing as a ghost telling Jessie to look after Jonny, initially Jessie was hostile to why Jonny was being withdrawn but then realising it was the anniversary of his Mother's death she was far more sympathetic. At the end it is revealed in a phone call that not only Rachel had been poisoned but also in a phone call between Race Bannon and Commander Bennett, it turned out a close friend wife of Bennett had died due to being poisoned, the person who was behind it was linked to Dr Zin, so anyway that was a long introduction I now bring you firstly the beginning of the story with a couple of flashbacks. **

**The Final Showdown of Dr Zin **

**Prologue: Flashback to many years ago **

"I'm so sorry Dr Quest but we lost her, there was nothing we can do" The words from the Doctor in the hospital hit Dr Quest like a ton of bricks, he couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. His beautiful wife was gone just like that.

Meanwhile somewhere in the dark streets of Florida "Dr Zin, I have taken care of Rachel" a deep dark voice spoke over the phone "Excellent Dr Abdullah, no one will possibly know that we poisoned her" Dr Zin replied before hanging up.

Night after night he was withdrawn, his son Jonny Quest spent most nights crying, help was at hand though as soon after Race Bannon was assigned to the Quest family as a bodyguard.

**Years later in Egypt **

"You have threatened my family for the last time" Dr Quest and Dr Zin began to fight "Come on Zin, we both knew it would come to this, let's finish it now" Dr Quest spat angrily at Dr Zin who smiled evilly "I could not agree more"

After a vicious fight, Dr Quest surprised Dr Zin by suddenly throwing him over his shoulder and into a chair causing a rare statue to fall onto Dr Zin, trapping him.

"It's hopeless Zin, this statue is wedged in too tight" Dr Zin resigned to his fate but had one last trick up his sleeve "So be it" before pressing a button above his head "One last surprise, the ancient pharaohs designed this temple to be sealed from the outside world, Ingenius no" Dr Zin laughed evilly.

"You're mad, we'll both be buried alive" Dr Quest panicked. "Yes, trapped together in this room of kings for all of eternity, that should be timely not to resolve all of our difference" Dr Quest made a break for it "Sorry but I have a different future in mind" he snapped as he ran. "FOOL, there is no way out, my end will finish what I started, you cannot win HAHAHAHA" Dr Zin taunted Dr Quest as he frantically tried to look for an escape "NOOOOOOO" Dr Quest yelled before seeing one of the Robot Spiders.

Luckily, he was able to hot wire one and managed to burn his way out leaving Dr Zin seemingly trapped and being buried alive. However, when the authorities finally got to the temple, there was no sign of Dr Zin in all the sand, it was assumed he had perished.

The Quest team considering going back to Palm Key in Florida but after a while it was decided to rebuild the Compound in Maine.

**Present Day **

Race Bannon slowly put the phone down after his conversation with Commander l Bennett, stunned by it all after being told Bennett's close friend's wife had died due to poisoning and with it all being linked to the death of Rachel Quest. He struggled to take in the whole conversation, remembering the day Rachel died, he knew it was down to bad food poisoning, but like Dr Quest he thought it was just she simply got sick for no reason. To find out that it was the same restaurant and in fact it was deliberate shook him to the core, he knew he had to somehow break it to the rest of the team what had transpired. He figured first though he needed to find out more facts before going to the rest of the team with the findings.

**End of Part 1 **

**A/N Little taster of things to come, First proper chapter coming up shortly. **


	2. Chapter 2: Poisoned

**A/N, so here we go then, the beginning of the plot, things take a bad turn when something happens to one of the Quest team in a cafe, will they be able to get through it. Will they be able to find those responsible and is Dr Zin still alive in all the chaos? Once again, I don't own Jonny Quest or the characters, I make no money from doing this. **

**Dr Zin: The Final Showdown**

**Chapter 2: Poisoned**

**Location: Quest Compound, Maine **

In the hallway of the Quest Compound, a female voice could be heard "Come on Jonny get out of bed, we got to study for this test we got in school" before a groggy voice replied "Alright ace just give me a few minutes I've only just woke up" Jessie stood outside Jonny's room shaking her head but smiling *You never change Quest* she thought before he finally emerged "Finally, I actually thought you weren't ever going to get up" She teased "You're funny" Jonny grunted at her before grabbing the books and they both headed downstairs to read up on the History test they had coming up in a few weeks' time.

After a couple hours both teens were bored before Jessie broke the silence "Jonny, why don't we go out and get something to eat, I am bored being stuck up here reading all the time" Jonny was excited at that prospect "Great idea Jess, I need to get out myself for a bit, maybe Dad can give us a ride into town".

They both went into Dr Quest's study and asked him for a ride, to their surprise Dr Quest agreed "I see no harm kids, will do you both good to get out for a bit, although I must admit I am surprised you got Jonny studying Jessie" he chuckled "Well not without a struggle" Jessie laughed in return looking at Jonny's grumpy face. "Ok let's go" Benton beckoned them both.

After a short drive into town Dr Quest dropped the kids off at a local cafe that had recently opened "be careful kids" he said before leaving them in town.

Meanwhile back in the lounge Race was in another phone call with Commander Bennett trying to trace one of Dr Zin's associates "We've totally lost track of where he went Bannon, we know he fled the restaurant, we don't know how many others he may have poisoned" Race sighed and scratched his head "Damn, we need to find this Dr Abdullah, there's no telling what he will do next or who he may target"

Jonny and Jessie were walking through town when Jonny spotted a cafe he was in the other day with one of his buddies "Jess, let's try this cafe, it hasn't been open long and the food is to die for, I took one of my buddies here yesterday" Jessie nodded in approval "Sure hot shot, worth a try eh" as they went inside.

They were greeted by a waiter "Table for two, wait you are Jonny Quest, Dr Quest's son" the guy said in a heavy North African accent. "Yeah how do you know who I am" Jonny asked in surprised, "Well I know all about your famous Father, his work is most exceptional" the waiter replied *And your little female friend will be no more by tonight*. The waiter took the two to a table in the corner by the window before taking their food orders.

Jonny ordered a steak and chips while Jessie went for Lasagne. Jessie almost cursed Jonny at the fact he could have such a big steak and portion of chips yet he never put any weight on. As they began to eat straight away Jessie seemed off "This don't taste right" as she took a tiny mouth fall "oh how come" Jonny questioned, "I don't know I just don't think I can eat this" unknown to them the waiter was watching everything. Jonny demolished his food but Jessie did not touch another bite "Let's go maybe I can get something from the store further down" Jessie suggested, the waiter then appeared "You didn't like the food, that's disappointed, is there not something else I can get you, I won't charge you any money" he said but Jessie declined "No thank you, we need to get going" she stood up and left hastily with Jonny after he paid the bill. The waiter went back and cursed before muttering "Hopefully enough of my poison sample will take care of the Bannon girl"

Jonny and Jessie wondered down the street but Jessie then said she had lost her appetite and wanted to go home.

Dr Quest soon arrived back to pick both the teens up before driving back, Jessie was unusually subdued on the way home, "Are you ok Jessie" Dr Quest questioned her being so quiet "Yeah, just think maybe I am coming down with a fever, I don't feel 100%" her reply sounded weak causing Jonny to look concerned.

Arriving back on the Compound grounds, Jessie went straight upstairs, she was really not feeling great and starting to have aches and pains *What is wrong with me* she thought as she laid down on the bed. Race was startled by her going past straight upstairs "What's wrong with her Doc" sounding alarmed "Not sure Race, she said she thinks she's getting a fever but she looked totally fine earlier when we took her and Jonny to town" Dr Quest looked puzzled. "Jonny go check on her see if she is ok kiddo" Race turned to Jonny who was stood behind the whole time, "Will do Race" as he rushed upstairs.

For some reason Jonny felt sick to his stomach a flashback played in his head from several years ago *"Oh Angel can you get your Dad to feed you I don't feel good I ache everywhere" a young Jonny looking really scared and worried "Mommy are you getting sick" Rachel replied "I really feel terrible please get your Dad"* Jonny was snapped out of it as he knocked on Jessie's door.

By this point Jessie was in some pain and feeling quite sick, Jonny knocked harder, "Yeah" Jessie just about managed to let out feeling worse by the minute. Jonny rushed in "Jessie what's the matter" by now looking terrified. "I feel so sick and in pain" Jessie weakly said. This was all horribly familiar to Jonny, it was exactly how his Mom was feeling before she died and Jonny knew deep down the same nightmare was going to play out, but he couldn't understand why. "It's going to be ok Jess; I am here for you" Jonny tried to remain calm but was struggling to keep it together.

As well has his Mom, Jonny remembered in Colombia when he nearly lost Jessie after that mad man had resurrected an ancient plague before him and Race managed to save her life in the nick of time.

"I need to go be sick" Jessie staggered up to the bathroom before promptly violently throwing up down the toilet, worse there was blood coming up causing Jessie to shake and panic. Jonny rushed into the bathroom "Jessie oh my god" Jonny didn't know how to respond as Jessie once again violently threw up.

Jonny knelt beside her and held her hand just to give her reassurance that he was there, she squeezed it tighter in appreciation, but Jonny could feel her whole body shaking. "Don't leave me Jonny" Jessie weakly pleaded she had tears streaming down her face "I feel so thirsty" she choked before throwing up yet again. "I'll get Dad and Race" Jonny raced out the bathroom "DAD, RACE, JESSIE IS THROWING UP AND SHAKING WE NEED TO GET HELP NOW". Instinct told Jonny this was really bad.

In that moment Race charged upstairs after yelling to Dr Quest "Call 911" before he arrived in the bathroom with Jessie still slumped over the toilet. "What's wrong with her Jonny" Race by now was scared too "She keeps being sick and there's blood, I just have a horrible feeling she may have food poisoning, but from what she has barely eaten all day" Jonny then looked back at Jessie still gripping her hand "have you called for an ambulance" he added before Race replied "Yes Benton is on that, the EMT's should be here soon" Race reassured him but this was unlike Jessie, she never got sick like this, she'd have the odd cold or a headache but never something like this, it was then more alarm spread across his face.

The whole situation was eerily similar to Rachel when she died, she got violently sick then they lost her in the hospital *No, I can't lose my daughter the same way* He turned back to find Jessie once again being sick. "Race I don't like this, something is seriously wrong, she's getting worse by the minute" before hearing Jessie moan sounding in absolute agony "so much pain, feel so dizzy" Race then cut in "She's definitely been poisoned but how and why? you say she barely touched any food in the cafe earlier" Jonny thought for a second then said "Yeah she had a little bit of the lasagne but she said it tasted off so she left it" a siren sound stopped the conversation "Sounds like the ambulance has come thank god" Race said with slight relief before Jonny carried on from earlier "You know Race I just wonder if it has something to do with that Cafe"

Race again looked thoughtful "Maybe, anyway look kiddo we need to help my daughter here, tell me more when we get to the hospital" just then two paramedics arrived in the bathroom after being directed by Doctor Quest. "What's the girls name" One of the female medics said "Jessie Bannon, she's 16 years old and we think she may have poisoning" Race replied "No problem, Jessie are you able to walk or do you need help to get down" the medic calmly spoke to Jessie but all she got was another weak reply "No" before she started throwing up more blood "This is bad, James go get the stretcher we need to get her medical attention immediately" the female medic ordered.

Within a minute the stretcher was brought up and they gently put Jessie on the stretcher, at this point she felt herself slipping in and out of consciousness "Jonny you go in the ambulance with her, me and Benton will follow in my car" Race ordered Jonny before running downstairs.

While Jessie was being carried towards the ambulance her face became too rapidly lose all colour and was very pale, "This is very serious James, we need to hurry up" the female medic frantically yelled before they all jumped aboard the ambulance, barely as the doors were shut, it sped off towards Rockport hospital. Jonny again thought back to the meal in the cafe and the waiter, he seemed quite annoyed that Jessie didn't finish the meal, he remembered the name on the tag that was on his shirt, he was sure he had something to do with this.

The frightening thing was how quick Jessie was deteriorating. Again, flashbacks played in Jonny's head, it was exactly the same as his Mother, she got violently sick then they lost her but back then Jonny was too young to understand. But now he was sure it was all connected.

As they pulled up at the hospital entrance and unloaded Jessie again in the corner of Jonny's eye, he spotted a man which looked exactly like the waiter, but then when he looked back after looking at Jessie he had disappeared. Unknown to him he had simply gone around the corner to make a phone call.

"Dr Zin, yeah I have taken care of the Bannon girl, she should not survive the night" he spoke before a reply came down the phone "Excellent Dr Abdullah, first Rachel Quest and now Jessie Bannon, now all we need to do is eliminate the rest of them when they inevitably come and look for us".

Back at the hospital Jessie was rushed straight into intensive care, at this point she had lost consciousness, Jonny, Race and Dr Quest were barred for entering as now they battled to save Jessie's life. None of them could quite believe what was happening, Jonny couldn't face the thought of losing his best friend, Race likewise couldn't face the thought of losing his only daughter, he knew he had to ring Estella. Dr Quest felt there was something horribly similar to when he lost his wife and all those memories came flooding back, he knew she had poisoning but wondered why the same nightmare was playing out.

While Race went to call Estella, Dr Quest phoned Hadji, while Jonny just sat there feeling totally numb. "Hello Estella, I'm afraid I got bad news, our daughter is fighting for her life, we believe she has been poisoned" without hesitation Estella responded "What oh no my Jessie, I am coming Roger" Estella literally hung up the phone and straight away got a flight over to Maine. At the same time Dr Quest was speaking to Hadji "Oh no do we know how and why this happened" Hadji gasped "We do not unfortunately but we will find out for sure" Dr Quest responded. "Well don't worry I will get over as soon as I can" Hadji urgently said before he too was rushing off to get to the airport.

Dr Quest then went over to his son "Son are you ok" putting a hand on his shoulder but all Jonny could say was "I can't bear to lose her Dad, I just can't, she means everything to me" tears started to form in his eyes.

Just then a doctor appeared with news "I am afraid it's not looking good at all, she's taken a turn for the worse, we have had to put her on a life support machine, she has been poisoned and we are trying to figure out what but it's looking grave guys, I would prepare for the worst, she will be lucky if she lasts the night" this left the rest of the Quest team in a stunned silence. "No this can't happen; she won't give up I know it" Jonny tried to sound brave. The Doctor shook his head "It's going to take a miracle, we are trying as hard as we can to save her" Race then jumped in "Do what you can, let us know if you find out what exactly it is" it was his turn to start shaking as he faced the very real prospect of losing his only daughter.

Later that evening Estella burst into the waiting room and saw all three of the Quest team looking shocked and worried. Straight away she rushed and hugged Race "Is it true we are going to lose her" she said terrified. "They are doing all they can for her but it's not looking good, someone has definitely purposely poisoned her" In the back of Race's mind he knew this was exactly the same as Rachel but he felt now wasn't the time to bring it up to Dr Quest.

Estella then went over to Jonny, she knew how much he cared about her daughter, putting an arm round Jonny she spoke quietly "Don't worry sweetheart, she will make it, you will see, she will come round for you and she will need you Jonny" Jonny learned into Estella as tears silently fell from his eyes "She's my everything Estella, please tell me this is a nightmare" he said before Estella held him tighter "She will get through this Jonny, I know it" deep inside though Estella felt though it wasn't going to happen.

Once again the Doctor emerged looking even more panic stricken "We know what it is, she's been poisoned with Ricin, the problem we have now all her vital organs are starting to fail and her vital signs are dropping rapidly, I don't think there is much we can do, it has been done on purpose so I would definitely get the authorities involved" Race looked up "No, this can't happen, I won't believe it, please tell me there is still hope" he begged but the doctor then said sadly "I think it's too late we can try pump it out of her but I fear the damage has long been done, I'm sorry but it is only a matter of time tonight before the inevitable happened" before walking away.

"Ricin, what the hell, how" Dr Quest gasped, he quickly realised he had been working on a cure for anyone that has been poisoned by this horrible substance. "Race there is a chance we may be able to save Jessie but I need you to give me a ride back to the compound, we don't have a lot of time" Race stood straight up "Then let's go, Jonny, Estella stay here and keep an eye on things, we will be back as soon as possible" Both of them nodded before Race and Benton took off.

They raced into the lab in the Quest Compound, Benton scrambled and looked for the solution he had been working on for the past few weeks "Doc how much time do we have" Race urgently probed "Not long, we need to hurry now if only I can find a break through" The Doc began to work. After what seemed ages Benton finally piped up "I think I got it, I have no time to explain but we need to hurry back to the hospital, I fear Jessie will not have long, it's going to be tight whether we make it in time" The Doc beckoned Race to hurry back out to the car "We can hope" Race murmured.

They raced back to the hospital, hoping there were no cop cars as they were driving way over the speed limit to get back, luckily there weren't any about.

Charging back into the hospital Benton asked "Has the Doctor been out since we left" Estella shook her head, Jonny was totally unresponsive, head bowed and looked like he had been crying a lot.

On cue the Doctor came back out "Her vital signs are going badly, think we are going to have to accept she won't recover from this I'm sorry" before Benton quickly interrupted "Doctor wait, I may just have something that will help her please let me into the intensive care unit" he pleaded "I am sorry I cannot authorise that" the Doctor sadly replied. "No, you don't understand, this is a young girl's life at stake here, Race's only daughter, if you let me in, I can save her, please Doctor" Benton urged.

"Alright, come this way but no one else can come in" the Doctor lead Benton towards the intensive care unit. "Now all we can do is pray this works" Race turned to Estella, meanwhile Jonny got up and walked slowly away. "Jonny where you going" Race stopping Jonny in his tracks "I just need some air" he said shakily. "Race let him go, Jonny promise us you won't do anything stupid" Estella calmly reasoned with him. "I won't" Jonny said before disappearing outside.

Meanwhile in the intensive care unit "This solution should help Jessie if we can administer it to her" Dr Quest pulled out the solution he had been working on for the past few weeks "Let's get on with it then" The Doctor said as Dr Quest gave it to Jessie. "It may take some time for it to kick in but it should save her" As they all stood and waited.

Back outside Jonny sat looking at the stars thinking of his Mom but at the same time he was praying for a miracle for Jessie "Please don't let Jessie go the same way, I can't live without my Jessie" he softly whispered.

Then it was almost like he could hear his Mom "Don't worry Angel, she will be ok, I will make sure of that" Jonny sighed then a new voice came through the night "Hello my friend, what are you doing out here, where's Jessie" Hadji appeared out of nowhere. "Hadji" Jonny's voice croaked "She's in intensive care on a life support, Dad is trying to save her but it doesn't look good" Jonny then sadly bowed. "Oh, this is not good, but Jonny Jessie is a strong person, she will never give up, you will see" Hadji reassured him before saying "Look let's go back inside, Jessie needs you"

Hadji walked Jonny back into the waiting area. Race seeing Hadji runs over and gives him an embrace "Hadji, boy are we glad to see you, the doc is desperately trying to give something to Jessie that will hopefully save her" Hadji stepped back before replying "I only hope it's not too late for her, but I know Jessie she will fight"

Meanwhile back in intensive care, Jessie's vital signs continuing to drop, most of them were almost dead "Come on Jessie, you have to fight for this, don't leave us, think of your parents, we all need you, me, Hadji and especially Jonny" On that note of him saying Jonny her vital signs slowly but surely began to come back to life, still not strong but better than they were a few minutes ago. As the minutes went by, they gradually got stronger further, she was still full of tubes and on the life support, but now it was looking far more promising for her. "We may just be able to take her off the life support, it looks like she is beginning to breath on her own, I just hope there is no permanent damage Dr Quest" The Doctor was hopeful. After what seemed another few hours Jessie was breathing on her own, the doctor decided to keep her in an induced coma out of precaution.

Back in the waiting area Dr Quest headed out to give an update "Think we may have pulled off another amazing miracle, Jessie is now breathing on her own, they are going to keep her in a coma just to monitor her, but the doctors are far more hopeful now, we just need to give it time and patience" Relief flooded on everyone's faces. "Do we know who was responsible for the poison attack on Jessie" Hadji questioned before Jonny spoke up "Well I think it has something to do with this waiter at the cafe we were at, I do remember his name as well, it said Mesut on his name tag" Race was startled big time "What did you say Jonny" Looking directly at him. "It said his name was Mesut, he looked like of a North African decent" Jonny calmly explained "Jonny we need to have a chat, the rest of you stand guard I will fill you in later" before he pretty much dragged Jonny back outside.

Once outside "Listen Jonny are you sure the name said Mesut" Race probed, "Race that's what his name tag said, it was clear as day, why?" Race became more serious as it all unfolded "Jonny what I'm about to tell you is going to shock you but think you need to know something" Race cleared his throat before he began "Recently I had a call from Commander Bennett, the guy you refer to Mesut was working in a restaurant where one of Commander's close friends wife was poisoned, now obviously he must have fled the restaurant but then he has wound up at the cafe you and Jessie went to, the thing is the woman in question Ricin was found in her body, now we know Jessie didn't have anywhere near the amount in her body compared to this poor young woman but normally it still would have been enough to kill her if it weren't for the Doc, but that's not all" Race paused "Mesut is not who he says he is, he actually goes by the name Dr Abdullah and we have discovered he has links to none other than Dr Zin"

At that moment Jonny gasped "What but Dr Zin died when that pyramid sealed itself in from the inside". Race thought for a second "We don't know if he actually perished, there was no confirmation, and when the authorities went into the pyramid they didn't find a body, we don't know if he is dead or alive but one thing is for sure, his henchman are still doing the dirty work, that's why I have informed the authorities so we can get them flushed out for once and for all, and if Zin is still alive then we will go after him" Race again paused to catch his breath "Well Dr Zin pretty much destroyed our compound, we have only recently got it rebuilt, is there anything else Race" Jonny question with rising anger inside.

"There is and this is the worst part Jonny" Race put a hand on his shoulder before continuing " Dr Abdullah I am certain was also responsible for your Mother dying, she was at the same restaurant this poor young woman was at, you see your Mom got sick exactly the same way as this woman and the same way as Jessie" Jonny by this point was shaking again "If I find Zin I will end him for everything he's done to our family, he took my Mom and now he tried to take the most important person in my life from me" Jonny's fury was rising at this point before Race calmly reasoned "We will find him if he's still alive and we will bring him to justice" before a new voice cut in "He is still alive I spoke with him" Dr Abdullah appeared from the dark before running off, with Race and Jonny in hot pursuit.

Unfortunately, Dr Abdullah gave them the slip and got away "Damnit" yelled Race "no matter we will find him, in the mean time I will get onto the authorities " Race grabbed his cell phone and dialled the number while they headed back to the hospital.

On the way back Jonny had a sick feeling inside, the words had hit him like a ton of bricks *Dr Zin you are going to pay for what you have done, first you kill my Mom, now you try and take my best friend, I will destroy you* Jonny's thoughts became increasingly morbid.

When they got back to the hospital by now it was getting into the morning and the sun was starting to emerge, they were also greeted with the news that Jessie was a good deal stronger and her vital signs were good. During the day the decision was made to bring her out the coma, Jonny was allowed in when they started the process to bring her out.

By the evening time nothing had happened yet but as Jonny was about to get up and grab a bite to eat, he saw Jessie opening her eyes "Jess" he said softly, straight away there was awareness from Jess, Jonny prayed she was alright and had no damage. "J J Jonny" Jessie struggled to say, without second thought Jonny hugged her before Jessie asked "How long have I been out for" she said in a low croaky tone "Over 24 hours, we nearly lost you at one point" Jessie was shook up by that but proceeded to ask "What happened, why did I end up so sick all of a sudden" Jonny stroked her cheek before saying "You were poisoned, remember the cafe we went to" Jessie tried to sit up but Jonny stopped her "Poisoned, how why, I only had a small mouthful".

Jonny told her the story "Well there was traces of Ricin in your system, but luckily Dr Quest managed to get some sort of solution and gave it to you and that's what saved your life otherwise within minutes you would have been gone" Jonny had tears form again at the thought of that. "Oh Jonny, think I owe your father a big thank you and Jonny I won't leave you, it's not my time yet but that was so scary, I never want to go through that again" before hugging Jonny again "Can you please get Mom and Dad" she pleaded "I will and Hadji is here too" Jonny squeezed her hand before letting go "Thank you" Jessie whispered before he went off to get the rest.

Jonny rushed out into the waiting area "She's awake" he announced excitedly, the rest of the team were up before Jonny had even had chance to say anything else.

In a situation very similar to Columbia after the Mummies incident, the Quest team were surrounding Jessie's bed. Estella is first to grab Jessie's hand "We thought you were gone this time" Estella choked up crying before the whole team grabbed a hand of Jessie just like in Columbia. "I'm so tired" Jessie managed to say weakly. The Doctor then interrupted "The best thing we can do for her now is to let her rest, she's not totally out the woods yet but I feel she will go on and make a complete recovery in time" The whole team agreed and withdrew not before Jessie grabbed Jonny's hand to stop him leaving straight away.

"Do we know who poisoned me yet" Jessie asked him. Jonny went one to explain what he saw in the restaurant and who Mesut was, he then went on to say the leads they had found and then he dropped the bombshell that it being linked to his Mother's death as well. This left Jessie in a complete state of shock and not only that, it also made her heartache for Jonny remembering that night by the cliffs when the ghost of Rachel made an appearance.

Before Jonny left Jessie's bedside, she gave his hand a squeeze "You will come back won't you" Jessie said sounding frightened, "Ace you know I will, I just need a drink" Jonny reassured her before heading out the room.

Meanwhile Race had gone outside and was in yet another phone call "Bennett, we know Dr Abdullah went from the restaurant to the cafe in the space of a week, the thing that bothers me is how he managed to go between the two places without being detected and how he knew Jonny and Jessie would be in that cafe" Race paused before it dawned on him that Jonny had been in the cafe a day before he took Jessie there "Well actually Jonny took one of his buddies in there the day before he took Jessie, so he must have been there the first time, I feel though it was pure chance that Dr Abdullah was there the same time Jonny first went to the cafe, that's my theory anyway"

There was silence for a minute before Bennett responded "So the first time you reckon it was just a coincidence, and the time he took Jessie there, you think that was just a fluke" Race cleared his throat before replying "Maybe but Jonny talks about Jessie to his friends a lot so he may not have known which day he was going to take Jessie to the cafe, there's a good chance he could have said he was going to bring her there"

"Very well, there's still no sign of him now, it's as if he has vanished off the face of the earth, and obviously Dr Zin is calling all the shots, but we can't unearth him either" Bennett's voice had clear frustration in it. "Do what you can, and I will see what I can do my end" With that Race finished the call, stamping his feet in the lack of progress he stood for a while deep in thought, mostly figuring how he was going to break it to Benton that the whole think was linked to his Wife's death.

As Race walked back, he spotted Jonny getting a glass of water "Jonny, come here a sec" Race said urgently "Race?" Jonny looked very weary and run down. "Jonny you know the cafe you went to with Jessie, you said you went with one of your friends before right?" Race asked,

Jonny took a short time to respond "Yeah, the cafe is new and barely been open a week, the first time I went, the food was so good, I mean even the time I went with Jessie, the steak was one of the best I have had" Race then asked "You know the first time you went with your friend, did you mention Jessie at all" Jonny thought long and hard before answering "Umm yeah I did, only to say I'd love to bring her to the cafe, damnit the guy who poisoned Jessie must have been watching and listening the whole time" Jonny cursed before Race calmed him "Jonny it's not your fault, there is no way you could have known he was there listening to you" Jonny sharply said back "still I said it, I want them dead for what they have done" Race reassured him "Don't worry he will get him for what he's done to our family, he took Rachel away and god damn he almost took my daughter away"

At this point Benton walked in and overheard the last part. "What" Benton said stunned before Race looked at him for a long time before slowly saying "Benton we need to talk, Jonny can you go back and keep an eye on Jessie for me" Jonny acknowledged before hurrying off.

Back in the hospital room, Jessie was sat up now in bed, although still a bit weak she was a good deal better now, Jonny was back in there with her but he was silent and withdrawn, which Jessie was very concerned about him "Jonny" she said snapping him back into reality. "Wooh oh hi Jess" shaking himself out of his thoughts, "Are you okay, something is really on your mind" Jonny paused at Jessie's question before slowly speaking "it was like my Mom all over again when you were sick, she was exactly the same and then she just slipped away just like you almost did, we didn't know what it was back then but but but" he stammered before continuing trying not to break down "Dr Zin took away my Mom and almost took you away, I want to destroy him" anger now was coming from Jonny as Jessie gasped "What you do mean Dr Zin, I thought he was dead after Egypt" confusion spread on her.

Jonny cleared his throat before replying "No somehow he escaped it seemed, he had a henchman over here to do his dirty work, he poisoned my Mom in a restaurant years ago and the same guy was in the cafe we ate at, he killed my Mom and he almost took away my best friend" tears were now in Jonny's eyes as Jessie pulled him into a hug, Jessie sighed for a second *Why him, he didn't deserve all this* she thought before she said "It's okay Jonny, I am still here, they didn't take me away in the end, you all saved me" Jessie was defiant in her response before finishing "Don't worry we are a team and we will get them". Jonny finally lifted his head up and nodded.

Meanwhile back in the waiting room Race was explaining to Benton the exact same thing leaving Benton white faced and shaking before he too had rising anger "I've had enough Race, Dr Zin and his cohorts will be brought down one way or another, dead or alive, call it justice for my Rachel and justice for your daughter". Race Simply nodded "It ends now" he added.

After a couple days Jessie was finally discharged and allowed home, but warned that she had to take it easy for a bit, Hadji and Estella stayed around as well to help her as she still had a lack of energy. That evening Race had yet another call from Commander Bennett, Estella shuddered as it was the very thing she hated Race being involved with. Race locked himself in his own room while having the conversation "We have a lead, a man matching the description was spotted boarding a plane to Barcelona, looks like he wasn't alone either" Bennett spoke on the video call to Race "Well it's a lead Bennett, we haven't got much time to waste so we are all going after them, hopefully they will lead us to where Dr Zin is" Race had never been more determined to finish this all off, Bennett responded "We have notified the Spanish Authorities and they will keep us informed of their movements, so we will keep you posted" Race replied "Good" before they ended the video call.

**End of Chapter 2 **


End file.
